Secreto Revelado TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: En la temporada 12. Sam nunca quiso que Dean o Mary lo supieran, pero una caza que salió mal lo obliga a revelar su secreto


hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje más abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho.

Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

Autor original: Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12327316/1/Secret-Revealed

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias, he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural. Tampoco estoy en el campo médico, por lo que no se debe asumir que toda la información médica es precisa.

* * *

Secreto Revelado

Él mintió.

Mintió tantas veces a lo largo de los años que no pudo dar un número exacto, pero algunos secretos debían guardarse para siempre. Escondido en una caja de plomo y escondido tan profundamente en su alma que ninguna luz podría ser derramada sobre ella.

Debido a su naturaleza, este secreto había sido particularmente difícil de mantener. Era físicamente doloroso de mantener, y casi se resbala tantas veces que fue un milagro que Dean todavía no supiera.

No sabía dónde, exactamente, la caza comenzó a ir mal. En teoría, debería haber sido fácil. Actividad demoníaca, nada nuevo para ellos (aunque la experiencia de Mary no fue tan extensa como la de ellos). El problema vino cuando llegaron esperando a un puñado de demonios, pero encontraron una horda de ellos.

Sam luchó contra las cuerdas manteniéndolo en su silla, sintiendo que se frotaba la piel hasta que sangraba. Dean y Mary hicieron lo mismo, pero no estaba progresando mucho para aflojar las cuerdas. Supuso que Dean y Mary tampoco lo eran.

Esto era malo. Estaban atrapados en un almacén de mierda con olor a azufre con un grupo de demonios amantes de Lucifer que querían demostrar su valía a su señor oscuro.

Dean gritó oraciones de ayuda dirigidas a Chuck, Amara y Cas, pero ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a responder. Sam notó que los moretones comenzaban a aparecer, a estropear la piel de Dean con manchas moradas, Sam imaginó que también se podían ver en su propia piel.

A veces poner una buena pelea no era suficiente.

Mary parecía sorprendentemente tranquila, pero Sam tuvo que recordar que se enfrentó a muchas criaturas aterradoras y malas situaciones en su día. Tal vez todavía había una desconexión en su mente acerca de quiénes eran sus hijos y quiénes eran ahora. ¿Tenía ella el instinto maternal que anhelaba protegerlos incluso si no eran quienes ella recordaba?

De cualquier manera, el instinto protector de Dean estaba trabajando con toda su fuerza junto con el de Sam. Pero el instinto y la fuerza bruta no serían suficientes esta vez. Y si Sam sabía que él podía sacarlos de este problema, entonces no importaba el costo.

Respiró hondo y buscó en la caja de plomo que guardaba su secreto todos estos años, la única opción que tenía para sacar a Dean y a su madre con vida.

Su propia supervivencia, bueno, eso no estaba en lo más alto de su lista. No era una cuestión de auto sacrificio. Se trataba de la preservación de vidas más importantes que las suyas.

Dean lo miró, y Sam le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo siento", dijo.

Dean luchó contra sus restricciones con un esfuerzo renovado. "¿Perdón por qué, Sam?" el grito. "Lo que sea que estés pensando hacer, ¡no lo hagas!"

Los demonios que los rodean simplemente se rieron ante los intentos de Dean de liberarse a sí mismo y a la aparente derrota de Sam y Mary. Tenían el mejor momento de su vida con todos los Winchesters vivos a su merced.

El poder que guardó durante tanto tiempo se sintió como si lo estuviera destrozando en el momento en que lo buscó y lo liberó de la prisión mental en la que lo guardaba.

El dolor se extendió rápidamente a su cabeza y se acumuló allí, como picos de hielo que se introducen en su cráneo en todos los ángulos.

Sintió la presencia de los demonios en la habitación con una nueva claridad, con manchas negras que de lo contrario se veían almas puras y brillantes.

"Sam, no!" Dean gritó.

La sangre brotó de su nariz y goteaba por su barbilla cuando agarró a cada uno de los demonios dentro de sus naves, las protestas de Dean ignoradas. Su cráneo se sentía como si se estuviera acercando a su cerebro, aplastándolo, y sabía que no tendría la fuerza para matar a los demonios antes de suicidarse.

Tendría suerte si los enviaba de vuelta al infierno antes de que se diera un golpe.

"Dean, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa con Sam?"

Si Dean le respondió a Mary, Sam no lo oyó. Todo el ruido en el mundo se ahogó con el latido del corazón de las naves demoníacas, que se aceleraron de miedo y dolor cuando Sam las sacó y las puso en camino al infierno sin mover un dedo.

Una vez que los latidos del corazón se desvanecieron, la audición de Sam volvió a la normalidad y los cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Su visión era borrosa y los objetos destinados a ser estacionarios se estaban moviendo, pero Dean encontró su camino hacia la línea de visión de Sam (dejando a Sam sin ninguna idea de cómo o cuándo se liberó de las cuerdas).

"Sammy?" Dean preguntó.

Sonaba tan asustado, pero Sam no podía entender por qué. Todavía le dolía la cabeza y la presión que se acumulaba no se iba. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro antes de que la oscuridad lo tragara era que Dean estaba vivo y bien.

Y eso era realmente todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

El olor era lo que notaba primero. Antiséptico y también, demasiado limpio para ser el búnker.

Sonar. Los latidos constantes de un monitor de corazón. Los pitidos y zumbidos de otras máquinas están en alerta por cualquier cambio en su condición y pretenden proporcionarle a su cuerpo cualquier cosa que no pueda proporcionar por sí mismo.

Sam abrió los ojos. La habitación no era brillante, pero aún había suficiente luz para intensificar los latidos apagados en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Sammy?"

La cara de Dean apareció en su línea de visión, el vello facial más largo de lo que normalmente lo mantenía y las bolsas bajo sus ojos más prominentes de lo que habían sido en mucho tiempo. Había una sonrisa tentativa en su rostro, y apartó la mirada de Sam por un minuto y hacia el desorden de monitores alrededor de su cama.

"Alguna vez haces un truco así, Sammy, te mataré", dijo Dean.

"Trabajó", dijo Sam. Su voz era ronca y sus palabras sonaban maliciosas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasó desde que tuvo que revelar el secreto que logró mantener durante tanto tiempo. "Mamá esta bien?"

Incluso si ella le tenía miedo, o creía que era un monstruo, él también lo hacía por ella.

"Ella se está tomando las cosas con calma. Solo otra cosa para que ella cierre la cabeza", dijo Dean. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que aún tenías tu extraña mierda psíquica?"

"No quería que me miraras así".

"¿Qué?" Dean preguntó. Realmente parecía que no tenía idea de lo que Sam quería decir, por lo que él podía ver con su cabeza dolorida y la tenue luz.

"Parece que soy un fenómeno".

Demasiadas emociones pasaron por el rostro de Dean para que Sam las entendiera, pero al final solo quedaba la culpa.

"Sammy ..."

Ambos sabían que él no podía refutar eso. Que él siempre había sido adverso a la idea de que Sam hiciera algo remotamente psíquico. Simplemente le reafirmó que mantenerlo en secreto durante tanto tiempo era la elección correcta, y deseaba no haber estado tan desesperado como para necesitar sus habilidades psíquicas para sacarlos de ese almacén.

"Lo siento, ¿está bien? Pero aún así deberías haberme dicho. Habría aprendido a vivir con eso", dijo Dean. "En cambio, tuve que descubrirlo cuándo trataste de convertirte en un vegetal por exagerar. Sé que te gusta la comida de conejo, Sammy, pero no tienes que convertirte en lo que comes".

"Te sacé a ti y a mamá", dijo Sam.

"Casi te matas haciéndolo", le reprochó Dean. "Eso no hace que valga la pena. Jesús, Sam. ¿Sabés que has estado fuera por más de una semana? Te esforzaste tanto, que hiciste que tu propio cerebro comenzara a sangrar. Tuvieron que abrir el cráneo, e incluso entonces los médicos no estaban seguros de si lo lograrías o de si te recuperarías completamente ".

A pesar de todo el daño aparente que se le hizo, Sam no sintió nada (aunque el dolor de cabeza tenía más sentido). Levantó los brazos lo suficientemente alto como para ver las vías intravenosas atrapadas en el dorso de sus manos, llenándolo de medicamentos para el dolor, líquidos y nutrientes para mantenerlo vivo y adormecido. Sintió que el oxígeno dulce provenía de la cánula nasal, más útil que molesto. Sospechaba que había vendas envueltas alrededor de su cabeza, pero si los médicos hubieran operado, no se sorprendería.

"Al principio te tenían con un ventilador", dijo Dean. "Necesitaba asegurarme de que recibías suficiente oxígeno mientras tu cerebro se estaba rompiendo".

"Oh."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No estás más preocupado por el daño que te hiciste?"

Sam se encogió de hombros, tanto como pudo. Su cuerpo parecía menos que dispuesto a obedecer lo que él quería que hiciera.

"Se supone que es mi trabajo sacarte a ti y a mamá de las malas situaciones", dijo Dean.

Dean solía hablar mucho de su trabajo para proteger a su hermano menor, pero Sam no podía recordar cuándo se detuvo. Durante tanto tiempo su relación había sido tensa, y solo estaban volviendo a ser hermanos como lo eran antes del Apocalipsis, el infierno, los ángeles y los demonios que los enfrentaban entre sí.

Y Sam tuvo que arruinarlo de nuevo por ser un fenómeno. Sólo porque nació con poderes que nunca pidió.

"Lo siento si te hice sentir como si no pudieras decirme que tus cosas psíquicas todavía existían", dijo Dean. "No sé si tenía razón al respecto, o no. Solo sé que estábamos siendo jugados por demonios y ángeles hasta el punto de que no podíamos confiarnos el uno al otro con las cosas más simples. Pero tienes una larga recuperación por delante y te mostraré que las cosas ya no son así. Puedes confiar en mí ".

"Confía en ti", dijo Sam.

Tal vez hubo momentos en que esa confianza fue sacudida, pero Dean nunca perdió su confianza por completo. Solo esperaba que si mentía lo suficiente sobre no tener más poderes, entonces sería verdad.

"No como solías hacerlo", dijo Dean. "Sí, eres un fenómeno. Pero no por tus poderes. En realidad, comenzaría la lista con tu estatura".

Sam soltó una risa entrecortada.

"¿Mamá?" Preguntó Sam.

"En un motel y descansando un poco", dijo Dean. "Debería regresar por la mañana. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue convencerla de que todavía estarías aquí por la mañana. Aunque, no sabía que finalmente hubieras decidido despertarte esta noche".

"¿Ella está molesta?"

"Ella también ha estado preocupada. Tal vez no seamos tan jóvenes como recuerda, pero dijo que aún somos sus hijos".

Sam negó con la cabeza, esperando que Dean recibiera el mensaje. Su garganta lo estaba matando y no creía que pudiera decir muchas más palabras.

"Oh", dijo Dean. Sam podía ver su mente conectada a lo que quería decir. "No, ella no está molesta por eso. Le expliqué un poco, pero recuerda el trato que hizo y la fecha que coincide con la marca de diez años. No está molesta por lo que puedes hacer, pero está molesta por el estado en que estás y sobre la realización de que su trato se basó en tí."

Sam abrió la boca, pero Dean levantó la mano y le impidió hablar.

"Le dije que ya no era su culpa", dijo Dean. "Entonces, guarda tu respiración y descansa un poco. Déjame preocuparme por las cosas ahora, y puedes volver a preocuparte una vez que estés mejor".

"¿Lucifer?"

"Como te dije, déjame preocuparme por las cosas ahora", dijo.

Dean acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó. "Cierra los ojos, Sammy". "Nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás más tarde".

Sam cerró los ojos, sintiéndose décadas más joven. No importaba lo mucho que le asustaba que Dean y Mary conocieran su secreto ahora, todavía se sentía mucho mejor sin que eso lo pesara más.

Y si todavía hubiera algún problema al respecto, bueno, podrían tratarlo más tarde. Como una familia.

* * *

Nota del autor: todavía estoy esperando que se revele a Sam que aún tiene sus habilidades psíquicas. Sobrenatural, por favor. De todos modos, espero que hayas disfrutado de este one-shot. Deja un comentario y házmelo saber!


End file.
